Lutz (SoS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *Good morning, player. Were you looking for me? *Good morning, player. What's the matter? 'Friendship Lines' *'1:' Are you good at catching insects, by any chance? I'm not too good at catching them... People keep making fun of me about it. But I'm good at studying them, so maybe if you can teach me to catch them, we can help each other out. *'2:' Is it fun to run a farm? Does your farm have any animals? If you have a cow, I'd like to see it... I've never seen a cow in my life. *'3:' I like studying, though I'd actually like to play with my dad more. Going to the mountain together, I want him to teach me about things like animals and insects...but he's busy with work. *'4:' Dad's always late getting home because he's busy with work. But Sundays are his day off, so everyone's present during dinner. It's so fun eating together. *'7:' You talk to me a lot, but... don't i get boring? I mean, I like talking to you, but it's not like i have any funny stories, or... At least, Melanie says they aren't funny. Or interesting. She says my stories are always boring... Do you know how to tell a good story, by any chance? How do you make them entertaining? 'Seasons' Spring *It's a lovely day today. Make me feel like climbing to the top of the world and just taking in the view. *'Rain:' It's raining today. That means we're not likely to see any butterflies or dragonflies out and about... Summer *It's sunny today, isn't it? But since it's hot, I can't play outside for very long, or my mother will scold me. *'Rain:' It's raining today. I bet there's a lot of frogs on the riverbanks at the foot of the mountain. *'Typhoon:' This typhoon sure is howling. Are you sure you're up for walking around in this weather? 'Festivals' Moo-Moo Festival *Cows are really big, but they seem pretty nice, too. You can tell when you look in their eyes. *'If the player won:' Congratulations, player! I was rooting for you. *'If the player lost: '''I heard you didn't win today. That's too bad. I was pulling for you, too. Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congratulations, player! I was rooting for you. I don't like fish much myself, though. *'If the player lost:' I hear you didn't win today. That's too bad. I guess fishing must be harder than it looks *I want to try fishing someday, but I don't really like fish. How's that going to work? *I hear some really big fish live in the river here. I wonder if any fishermen have ever been pulled into the river by one... Harvest Festival *Mom is always telling me to eat my vegetables, but how can I choke down something that tastes gross? Vince, do you think you could cross-breed some kind of vegetable I'd like? *'If the player lost:' I heard you didn't win today. That's too bad. I was pulling for you, too. 'General' *I like studying in general, but I especially like studying insects and animals. *'Eating:' I'm eating right now. Can you come back later? *'When dating someone:''' ...There's a rumor going around town... Is it true you're dating someone? Forest *I spend a lot of time in this forest, and sometimes, I hear the leaves rustle without any wind. Have you ever experienced something like that? *I like coming here. There are all kinds of fun little insects around. Wheat/Rice Area *The river over there is full of fish. Id like to catch a few, but... my mother won't let me. *Oh, Elise is growing rice, huh? Rice is an important staple food. Wheat, too. Mountain Hill *Eda looks active for her age. She comes up here to do some farm work every day... About the Guild/Town *I'd rather play up in the mountains than down in town. Not that the town's bad, but... it's not as big as a mountain! *If the town gets bigger, I guess we'll have more stores around, won't we? *The town has gotten so much busier these days. Seems a lot of people come here from various countries. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes